A Very Eventful Reunion
by XxAniSkywalkerxXXxRikerLynchxX
Summary: Hermione hadn't seen any of her friends in sixteen years. A Hogwarts reunion is going on, and when Hermione is rushed to the hospital Ginny, Harry, Luna, and Ron are in for the shock of their lives.


Disclaimer: I do not nor never will own HP it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Hey! I took a break from writing my HIMYM fanfic, but i'm still continuing it. I hope you enjoy this Harry Potter, Dramione fanfic! And without further ado I present...

A Very Eventful Reunion

Hermione is about to walk through the doors of the Great Hall. It was the fifteen year reunion of thr Hogwarts class of 96 and she hadn't seen any of here friends for atleast sixteen years. She had fled to Austalian to bring her parents back to England. None of her friends have seen her since Lupin and Tonks funeral, sixteen summers ago. She had gotten married and had three children after the war, but of course, no one, not even Ginny knew. Her hand was now resting on the doorknob. With her two five month old twins, Tauras and Aries tightly resting in her arms, a sixteen year old Scorpious, and her nine month pregnant body, she looked completely different than when her friends last saw her. In addition to that her once brown, bushy hair was now perfectly straight and dyed blonde to match the rest of her family even if it wasn't as light. She'd be surprised if anyone even recognized her. She slowly twisted the doorknob to reveal a very lavishly decorated room filled with red and silver. She looked around and spotted a tall, muscular, dark brown haired man with his arm around an obviously pregnant red head, they were talking to a muscular, red haired man.  
"Harry, Ginny, Ron!" I screamed and ran up to them. I scooped Ginny into a tight hug.  
"Oh my god. Hermione?" asked Ginny.  
"Yeah, I know I left a brown, bushy haired, 'bookworm' and came back a pregnant, straight haired, blonde. A lot has sure changed."  
"Yes, I guess it has. So, your pregnant so am I obviously. When are you do?"  
"My due date's already passed one week ago." Hermione replies  
"Oh my i'm only seven months so I still have a while to go."  
"Oh," I said realizing I hadn't seen Harry or Ron and hadn't introduced her kids," Harry, Ron hey!"  
"Mione! Hey," shouted Ron and Harry.  
"Hey guys!"  
"Is that really you Mione?" asked Ron seriously.  
"Yes, Ron it's me," I replied a little impatiently.  
"You just look... different. Anyway who are these?" he asked changing subjects.  
"The little ones are Tauras Lucius and Aries Narcissa they're five months old twins."  
"And i'm Scorpious, sixth year Slytherin."  
"Wow, so you're married," states Harry.  
"Yes Harry, i'm married," I said rolling my eyes. Boys could be so clueless sometimes even if they were the-boy-who-lived.  
"What's with the middle names? Aren't Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's parents?" Shit, I said their middle names. What am I gonna do about it? Wait, I got it.  
"I've actually gotten to know them over the years, I guess you could consider us friends."  
"Oookkk," said Ginny slowly, obviously not buying it.  
"So, are you gonna introduce me?" I ask eyeing the two blonde haired women holding one blonde haired baby girl each, the three little redhead children playing with two older brown haired boys, and two teenage girls in the corner  
"Oh yeah," said," You remember Lavender Brown and Luna right?" Lavender and Luna oh my god it's been forever.  
"Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood, hey!" I screamed.  
"Hi Hermione, it's been forever," Lavender said.  
"I know, i'm sorry about that," I apoligized.  
"No need to apoligize. By the way it's Lavender Weasley now." Ron and Lavender, no way. This is awesome.  
"No way! Congratulations and who are these?"  
"Meet Rose Weasley, one, Hugo Weasley, nine, Lila Weasley, twelve, Albus Severus Potter, thirteen, James Potter, fourteen, Lily Potter, ten, Liliana Longbottom, fifteen, Liana Longbottom, fifteen, and Nick Longbottom, four months.  
"So, who did Neville marry?" I ask curiously.  
"Me," says a familiar dreamy voice from behind me. Luna.  
"Oh my go-" i didn't finish my sentence. My water broke, I am in labor.  
"What's wrong Mione?" asked Harry worriedly.  
"My water broke," I screamed. They all stared at me, but when they saw I was in pain Ginny asked,"Do we need to call your husband?"  
"N-no i'll d-do it," I stuttered.  
"Are you sure?"asked Ginny obviously thinking it was a bad idea.  
"M-mhm, i'll do it now," I replied while getting out my phone. I dialed Draco's number shakingly and he picked up after the second ring.  
"Honey, it's time," I said as calmy as possible.  
I could practically hear the panick in his voice,"Are you sure?" Of course I was sure, I wouldn't have called him if I wasn't.  
"Yes i'm sure, now meet me at St. Mungo's, ok," I answered still trying to keep the pain out of my voice.  
"Ok," he replied still panicked. I hung up the phone and said to Ginny,"He's meeting us at St. Mungo's."  
"Ok, let's get her to St. Mungo's. Harry, Ron, Luna you're coming with us, and Lavender, you can watch the children,"Lavender, Harry, Ron, and Luna all nodded,"Everyone who's coming grab onto me, we're gonna Apparate there." They all grabbed onto Ginny and felt the familiar constricting sensation, and then in a flash they were in the lobby of St. Mungo's.  
"Hi, what seems to be the problem," said one of the workers brightly.  
Ron was the one to reply,"She's in labor."  
"Oh my, let's get her to-" She was cut off by a loud pop that meant Apparition. A tall blonde haired man came around the corner in a matter of seconds, running.  
"Malfoy, haven't seen you in-" He was cut off by a cry of pain.  
"Aaaggg!" Screamed Hermione. Draco leaned down on one knee.  
"Hermione, it's gonna be okay," he said panic etched in his voice.  
"Well, aren't you going to bring her back?" Draco asked the St. Mungo's worker.  
"Oh yes, right away," she said while conjuring a stretcher and ushering Draco back. Two more very loud pops sounded and then two blondes also known as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy came around the corner stopping at the shocked Ginny, Harry, Luna, and Ron.  
"Potter," said Lucius snapping everyone back to reality,"I assume you brought Hermione here.."  
"Uhh, yes," said Harry still with a sort of dumbfounded expression on his face.  
"Is Draco here?" asked Narcissa.  
"Umm," started Ginny,"yes, he just got here a few minutes ago."  
"That's good. So by the looks on all of your faces I assume you just found out," continued Narcissa.  
"So, Mione married the ferret. That's, How did that happen?"  
"Well," started Lucius,"after he switched to the light side in the war, Hermione saw the good in him and not just the boy who annoyed her and made fun of her. Eventually, when they were nineteen Draco admitted to have liked her since third year when she slapped him, because no one had ever stood up to him before. So, he asked her on a date and she accepted, and well you know how that turned out," finished Lucius.  
"Wow," said Ron and Harry at the same time.  
"Draco!" they heard a high-pitched and cracked scream.  
"Well," started Narcissa,"I guess we'd better go to the waiting room outside her room." And so they walked to the waiting room and sat down waiting for Hermione to give birth. After atleast three hours Draco came out of the room with a huge grin on his face, one of which shocked Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Harry, because they'd only ever seen him smirk. Draco ushered them inside the room. Hermione lay on her bed with a small, pink bundle in her protective arms.  
"Meet Ginevra Luna Malfoy," said Hermione in a happy and exhausted voice.  
"Aww, you named her after us!" exclaimed Luna and Ginny at the same time while pointing ar each other. Hermione handed Baby Ginevra to Adult Ginny. After awhile the baby had been passed around the room and was now resting in her Uncle Harry's arms.  
"Well," Harry started, talking to the whole room," this has definitely been a very eventful reunion." Which elicited a few chuckles around the room.  
"It really has," said Ron smiling down at his new "neice".

I hope you enjoyed it (}:

~ blackboots21


End file.
